


H is for Hug

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [8]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluit, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Hugs, Mentions of Croatia, Pardon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: AtoZ Challenge: H is for Hug.Flynn gets some good news and shares it with Lucy.





	H is for Hug

“Thank you for today.” Flynn said to Denise as they walked into the bunker. He loosened the top button of his shirt and undid his tie. It had been a long night and morning. He just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep before Rittenhouse decides to take the mothership out for a spin.

“You’re welcome.” Denise replied, she wore a small pleased smile as she was glad to give Flynn something in return. Flynn held out his hand, she took it and gave a firm shake. Proud to have him as her college than detainee. “I’m glad that I could give you-“ she stopped mid-sentence and the two turned to see Wyatt.

“Where have you been?” Wyatt asked as he had a towel over his shoulder and tooth brush in his hand. He had been on his way to the bathroom when he spotted them. Denise hadn't seen an alert for Rittenhouse taking out the Mothership, so she couldn't understand why Wyatt was acting so impetuous and rude. 

“None of your business.” Flynn told him, as it wasn’t and he didn’t have to tell Wyatt a thing. Watching the man’s face pinch in annoyance was fun.

“It is when it looks like you left the bunker. You're a wanted terrorist and a prisoner, you don't get to leave unless there's a mission.” Wyatt said stating the obvious.

“Don't worry, I had permission from Mommy.” Flynn drawled sarcastically as he nodded to Denise and walked away to his bedroom; leaving her to take over with Wyatt. Wyatt turned to Denise waiting for an explanation.

“What’s up?” Wyatt asked her.

“The sky.” Denise deadpanned. Wyatt frowned. “It’s classified, leave it at that.” She said in a casual manner.

“But you two left the bunker in the middle of night. If it’s got something to do with Rittenhouse or our mission then it’s pertinent. I need to know what it is.” Wyatt told her, Denise felt her mobile phone vibrate. She pulled it out to see it was her daughter calling.

“It doesn’t and it’s classified. You don't need to know, so relax and try not to use all the hot water.” Denise said before she answered her phone, her daughter took precedence over Wyatt prying into Flynn’s personal business.

* * *

 

Flynn closed the door to his bedroom and pulled off his jacket. He threw it over the back of his arm chair, the tie and shirt followed. He’d worry about the wrinkles another day. He turned and saw Lucy sitting on his neatly made bed with a cup of coffee in her hands.

“Where the hell have you been?” she demanded in a low voice.

“Everyone’s nosy today.” Flynn quipped.

“I came to talk last night and your room was empty. I was worried.” Lucy said, she made a point to look at his face and not his half naked body.

“My adventure wasn’t planned.” Flynn assured her as he pulled on a t-shirt. They had been dancing around each other for weeks. They were friends but there was a sexual tension building between them for a while. It probably didn’t help they were in close quarters. He didn’t want to push her for anything more than friendship, as he knew rejection would sting and he didn’t want Lucy to be uncomfortable because of him.

“Where did you go?” Lucy asked as she placed the empty up on the floor and looked up him; expecting answers. “Don’t be obtuse and say outside. I want a real answer.” She told him, he smiled wryly as she knew him too well.

“Don't share it with the others. But I was at a meeting with Agent Christopher and few other bigwigs.” Flynn said.

“Why?” She asked in confusion.

“I’ve been given an unconditional pardon for my crimes. In addition, a full immunity from future prosecution of any other crimes I might commit while on this team. A copy will be kept in the lifeboat for prosperity in case history changes.” Flynn told her.

“So, we finish this and you’re free like the rest of us?” she asked as she rose from the bed with a shocked expression. Flynn nodded and acted like it wasn’t a big deal but it was. It was a huge deal.

He expected to end up in prison for life, but Denise had argued his ‘misguided’ and ‘illegal’ actions lead to her and the others uncovering Rittenhouse and the cancer for which was that lurked in their government agencies and politics.

To think he would be free after all this, it opened doors. He was never going to win medals or be famous but his name would be clear and his honour restored. He could see his mother and father again. Meet his half-brother, visit Lorena and Iris’ graves. He had a future, one that wasn’t bleak.

He looked down at Lucy and she her face broke out into the brightest of smiles. Before he knew what to expect she stepped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He smothered a laugh that she needed a bed to cover the height distance. But it didn’t stop him from enjoying the human contact. It had been too long since someone hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as she leaned heavily against him. He took a deep inhale and closed his eyes, relishing this moment.

“That’s fantastic news.” Lucy whispered happily before she gave him an extra squeeze with her arms. Flynn pulled her off the bed in a small swing and slowly lowered her to her feet. She pulled back and smiled up at him. “We can finally start planning our trip to Croatia.” She told him in a matter of fact manner.

“We’re going on a trip to Croatia?” he asked her.

“Yes, you agreed when you were sick with Dengue fever. You promised me sun and fun.” She told him with a grin. Flynn had no recollection of a conversation involving travel. He couldn’t recall a time of ever saying the phrase ‘sun and fun’ with her.

“If I made a promise then I guess I’ll have to keep it.” He said plainly as he was not against planning a holiday or going on one with Lucy. If anything he wondered if she was a bikini or one piece swimsuit wearer. He already knew which beaches he’d take her to and restaurants he knew she’d get a kick out of. Lucy nodded with a faux serious expression.

“You do, I think we can both use more vitamin D and I'm not letting you off the hook.” She told him with a smile.


End file.
